Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method for controlling the same that is capable of adjusting magnification of a web page being displayed on a web browser to an optimal level or assigning an access key to a link so as to provide a more convenient web browsing environment.
Discussion of the Related Art
A terminal (or user equipment) may be categorized as a mobile/portable terminal and a stationary terminal depending upon the mobility of the terminal. The terminal may then be categorized as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal depending upon whether or not the terminal can be carried (i.e., portable) by the user.
As described above, as the functions of the terminal are becoming more diversified, the terminal is being embodied in the form of a multimedia player performing multiple functions, such as taking pictures or recording (or filming) moving pictures, playing-back music files or moving picture files, playing games, receiving broadcast programs, and so on.
In order to support and enhance such diverse functions of the terminal, the issue of improving and enhancing the structural aspects and/or the software of the terminal may be taken into consideration.
With the recent improvement in wireless data communication functions and data processing capability of mobile terminals, the use of the Internet through mobile terminals is increasing. However, since web pages are generally designed to fit the display environment of desktop computers, a method for providing web pages with adequate enlargement/reduction ratios best-fitting the user's convenience is being required in mobile terminals. This is because the display devices used in mobile terminals have a relatively small size as compared to the desktop computers. Additionally, since a web page being displayed on a web browser generally includes one or more links, a method for more conveniently selecting the links is also required.